Okage: Second Generation
by sarota peech
Summary: Ninteen years after Ari and friends Rescue their Realms from bellouin's "classification", Ari's daughter Olivia finds herself embarking on a quest of her own accompanied by a strange party. Rated T because game is.
1. A girl overshadowed

"I believe this is the part where i tell you i don't own okage. But, being the evil villian i am i might as well inform you that i have plans to streal it. Yes, and once okage is mine..." *THUD*. Just as the authoress said this Ari walked into the room holding a rather large book. Upon hearing her evil plans he hit her over the head with the book. she now lies unconcious so posting may be a bit delayed.

***

Mara slipped down the hand rail of the stairs closely followed by her twin brother Ashitaka. Olivia, who was younger by two years, slowly followed them but took the stairs instead. She wish she could join in on their fun but could never get herself to do so. They had such a strong bond and Olivia always felt out of place when around them. Actually, Olivia felt out of place almost every where. She had no friends and was content with blending into the shadows.

When she arrived in the kitchen her siblings were already trying to get mom to tell them what was for dinner. But, like Ari's mom, would not tell the curious children. Their mother, Marlene, had never been as good of a cook as their father was but was still better than most. Olivia sat down at the table listening to their conversation.

"Come on mom."

"I told you Ashitaka, I live by your grandmothers philosophy. I never tell what's for dinner."

"Dad would tell us." pouted Mara giving up.

"Yeah well, your fathers not here."

"When well he be back?" asked Ashitaka. " He promised to take me fishing."

"You know your father teaches lessons until five."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting." he said grinning.

"Don't you two have something to go do?"

"Yep. I'm meeting Celia in fifteen minutes. See ya!" said Mara rushing out of the room.

"I guess I was going to see if Tristan wanted to play today. Bye." he said leaving the room more slowly but still enthusiastically.

"What about you Olivia?" asked her mom trying hard to mask her concern.

"I don't know." she sighed. "I guess I'll go read or something." she said turning to leave.

"Ok. But when your father gets home we need to talk."

"Alright." she said passively. She thought she already knew what they would talk about, and it would be boring. She decided she might actually try to enjoy the time she had before then.

Olivia shared a room with her two siblings. It was crowded and none too clean. But Olivia did what she could to keep some organization in her part of the room. She had thought numerous times about sleeping in the basement, but it was dark and scary.

Olivia dug through her top drawer and pulled out a small device. It had cost her a lot, but she finally saved up enough sukel to buy it. It was purple and rectangular in shape. It was her pride and treasure, no one else was allowed to touch it. It was her Gameboy. (I know. Put Nintendo in a playstation fanfic.) She held it in her hands, loving the way it felt. This was her only escape from reality. She could play it for hours and at the same time live the life she longed for. Olivia already hoped to join the heroes club when she got older. Fighting and winning. She would be unstoppable. Just like the character in her game. Olivia bent down and pulled something out from under her bed. It was a wooden sword. She had made it herself and practiced with it often. When no one was around of course. She looked to her Gameboy sitting on top of her bed. She carefully placed the sword back under the bed and took her Gameboy.

--

It was an hour before Ari returned home. When he opened the door he was greeted with the savory smell of food.

"Hi Marlene." he said entering the kitchen.

"Hi Ari honey. How was sword fighting lessons today?" she asked giving her husband a hug.

"The students learn quick. By the way, Rosalyn dropped by to see how they were doing. She told me tell you she says Hi."

"Rosalyn. Well I haven't seen her for a while now. We should invite the old party over for dinner sometime." Marlene suggested smiling.

"Well the circus should be here in a month or so. Maybe we could have it then. When Epros and Linda could be here too."

"Oh. Um…Ari. Their's something we need to talk about." She said, her smile vanishing.

"It's Olivia isn't it?" he asked gravely.

"Yes. She's so much like you were when I first met you. Overshadowed, friendless. I don't know what she does in her room all day. Or on the occasions she goes outside. I'm so worried."

"I'll talk to her after dinner." he said turning to go upstairs. "I wonder if she feels too left out by her older siblings. Maybe we should consider adopting another girl her age."

"Don't you dare." she joked.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. I bought you something." he said handing a small wooden box to Marlene before going to his room to change. Marlene couldn't figure out how to open it. Oh well, she would just have to ask Ari later.

--

After dinner Olivia headed up to her room in hopes of defeating the boss in her game. But before she could get up the stairs her father stopped her.

"Olivia. I need to talk to you." he said trotting up the stairs to join her. Olivia looked at him with eyes void of emotion. Her reddish brown hair was in a neat ponytail and she was dressed in jeans and a black shirt.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere private." he stated.

Olivia and her father sat together on Olivia's bed. Ari tried to think of how to start.

"Olivia." he said making sure she was listening. "When I was only three years older than you were my life changed. You see, I was exactly like you. I was overshadowed, I had no friends, I did nothing all day but daydream or read or what ever."

Olivia could sense this was a bit hard for her dad. His adventures had been hard.

"You remember those bed time stories of the evil king Stan and his slave."

"I remember. You were the king's servant. You, mom, Rosalyn, and the others all saved the world. Why hasn't that hit the text books?" Olivia said. Those stories were among the few things that brought her true joy. The idea of adventure made her feel excited and hopeful.

"Nobody knows what we did for them. But your changing the subject."

"Sorry. But what does any of this have to do with me."

"Well, that's the only reason I'm no longer overshadowed. But it was also a very hard time of my life. I want you to adventure. I know you would like it. But I also don't want you to end up with a possessed shadow."

"Don't worry dad. I may not have friends but I am certainly no pushover."

"I Know." Ari said smiling at his daughter. "I guess I'll quit lecturing you now." Ari turned to leave.

"Dad."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you invite hero Rosalyn and your other friends over. Then you can all tell me the story."

"I may just do that. The circus is in a few months and Epros and Linda will be here."

"And dad. What about Stan? Where did he go. He obviously never succeeded in conquering the world."

"That I don't know."

Olivia asked no more questions, so Ari left.


	2. Return of the king

I got really bored today so I just decided to do my second chapter. I am still unsure of an exact plot, but I have the basic outline. I hope you enjoy. By the way, to the legend of Zelda fans reading this, don't you think Malon and Ari would make a cute couple. I drew a few pictures of them together and am working on a Fanfic for it. A Zelda/Okage crossover coming soon to a site near you.

Okage is not mine. And I no longer have plans to steal it. -Darts a wary glance at Ari who is watching her type and still grasping a rather large book- -Looks back at her typing and suddenly realizes she is boring the reader.-

To the story….

--

Ari stepped outside. It was probably around eight thirty and the sun was beginning to set. Marlene came out and stood right next to Ari.

"What are you thinking." she asked, able to read Ari like a book.

"Olivia asked a good question. What did happen to Stan? I mean he's not the ruler of the world and Rosalyn hasn't seen him for months now."

"Why isn't that sweet of you slave. Worried about my well being and what I decided to do with my life."

Both Marlene and Ari turned to see a familiar figure leaning on a tree. Blond hair, golden eyes, and a strange suit. Yep, it was definitely Stan.

"Stan!" Ari was certainly surprised to see his old master after so many years.

"Impeccable timing, as always." said Marlene glaring at the Evil king. Ari stood speechless.

"I guess it is odd I show up when your talking about me." he said smiling evilly.

"How long have you been spying on us?" asked Ari finally over the shock of seeing Stan.

"Not very long. Only since an hour ago. I'm touched that I became a bed time story." He said, his grin showing abnormally sharp teeth.

"You're as big a jerk as ever Stanly!" scorned Marlene on Olivia's behalf. "Listening to Ari and Olivia's private conversation.

"Olivia? Huh. She really is just like my slave was."

Marlene glared at the king. What a jerk!

Ari, hoping to break the tension opened his mouth to say something, but instead of his own words their was a shriek of surprise.

"OMIGOSH-IT'S-STANLY-HIHAT-TRINIDAD-THE-FOURTEENTH!"

Olivia, who had heard her father surprised Yelp from her bedroom, naturally came down to see what was going on. And to her delight she hadn't misunderstood her fathers word. It was Stan just as Ari had described him. She stared at the King wide eyed. Why had he come?

"Why did you come here any way?" asked Ari as if he knew Olivia was waiting for the answer.

"I just thought I'd drop by. Chat. After all I haven't seen you for, oh, Ninteen years or so."

"I honestly thought you somehow got stuck in your bottle again." Ari said flatly.

"Are you going to invite me in or what slave?" asked Stan impatiently.

"Oh fine. Come on in." said Marlene said leading the way. "Come on Olivia."

"Just for the record Stan." Ari started. "I wasn't concerned about your well being."

"Their will be time for lies later slave. Lets go in." And without waiting for a reply he followed Marlene into the house.

--

"So slave. What are you doing now?" asked Stan taking a drink of tea.

"First off I am no longer your slave. Second, I teach sword fighting in Tenel."

"Oh, so you have your own business." Said Stan, taking no note of Ari's complaint.

"What are you up to?" asked Ari.

"I decided to take a break from ruling the world." their was no way Stan would admit to his failure. No one would join his cause, he had no followers, no subjects. Just James and that annoying Hero on his trail with intent to kill. "Being King isn't all It's cracked up to be." he said simply.

Olivia was sitting in a chair next to the couch Stan sat on. She was so excited. Something was finally about to happen. Perhaps Stan would kidnap her and try to make her become his slave, or maybe Stan would confess a love for Rosalyn that her parents always suspected was their. Olivia wasn't sure how long she could suppress her excitement.

"How many subjects do you have now, Evil King?" Asked Marlene trying to get an idea of Stan's success.

"_Great_." thought Stan. "_She's going to make me own up to failure. Unless I lie_."

"Not as many as I would have liked. With that petty pink hero showing up at every turn it's a surprise I get anything done at all." he said nonchalantly.

"So Rosalyn really does hinder your work. I guess that means she's doing her job." Ari said knowing just how to poke Stan's buttons.

Stan, realizing he just told them that fat ugly hero had actually stopped him, felt like a fool. He turned red with embarrassment and tried to cover it with anger.

"Why you incompetent slave! How dare you even think such a thing. Why she could never triumph over Moi, the Great Evil King Stan." Stan snapped jumping to his feet.

"Whoa, calm down Stan. I only meant she was a nuisance." Ari lied, fearing what the King would do to him if he persisted. Stan excepted this and sat back down.

"_Wow_," Olivia thought. "_He has quite a temper_." she smiled to herself. Stan seemed to notice and glanced over at the small girl. Olivia's smile vanished immediately. Stan still looked at her.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Thirteen evil king sir." she replied nervously. Although he wasn't angry, Stan was still an intimidating figure.

"Huh." was the only sound he made before looking back at her parents.

"If you have any ideas about using our children for some evil plot, Forget It." warned Marlene.

"I don't have any evil plots right now. Let alone ones involving your overshadowed children. Where are the other two?"

"They're out right now." said Marlene feeling her anger rising.

"Oh . So this is Ari's child. The only overshadowed one. Of course I don't really blame her…"

"Now that's enough Stan. I won't allow you to talk about My children that way." Marlene practically yelled, cutting the king's words short.

"Fine if it means that much…" Stan said before absent mindedly looking out a window to the right of where Ari sat. That statement caught Ari and Marlene off guard. It was so out of character for Stan to agree to something. Even in a round about way.

"Stan?" asked Ari suddenly concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I guess I should be leaving you now." said Stan standing up to leave.

No, thought Olivia, he can't leave.

"Dad. Can't Stan stay here for the night." Olivia pleaded. Their was no way she would let adventure slip from her grasp. Ari looked to Marlene, her look told him she did not approve.

"Stan you can stay here the night if you want." offered Ari.

"Why thank you not my slave anymore." Stan accepted rather happily. Something was up and Olivia wanted to know what.

Ari showed Stan to the spare bedroom. After getting the king situated Ari turned to leave.

"Stan," he said. "You may want to be careful. Rosalyn is in the village and may come to visit. If that's the case, and she finds you, I don't want you to kill each other in front of the children."

"Ok. But I can't make any promises. I am an Evil king you know."

--

Olivia snuck out of her room. She was sure by now her whole family was asleep. She was also sure the Evil King was not.

This is thrilling, she thought, if I get caught I could be in big trouble. It made her feel like a true hero and adventurer. (Delusions of the 13 year old game freak...Olivia, not me. I'm older.)

When she reached Stan's door she was extra careful to make no noise. She leaned on the door gently to see what she could hear. There was talking.

"James." said the now familiar voice of Stan. "Why do I fail as a king? I don't understand why I can't get myself to do what I always wanted to? I want to rule and yet I don't. And what keeps me wanting to come back to this silly little town of Tenel anyway?"

"Maybe Master." said a voice she had never heard before. "It is because you did to many good things on your travels with Ari. I mean rescuing the princess, defeating other evil and all. It's possible it's drained you urge to be king. Or worse yet. Some evil force is already evil king and they have claimed your position." The voice sounded very proud of it's self for figuring it all out.

Stan's voice was excited now. "You mean someone could have already become Great Evil King and no one know it?"

"It is possible master."

"I don't believe it! And yet…"

"And yet what master?"

"And yet I feel weaker and weaker with each passing day. If that's the case this being is sapping my evil powers and I'll have to find a new host to avoid that damn bottle."

"What about the girl?" asked the voice that was James.

"If it comes down to it, I will not hesitate. I will tell Ari it was just an accident."

Olivia had heard enough. She now knew what was up with Stan. If she woke up tomorrow with him in her shadow…The very thought made her tremble with excitement. She began to sneak off, but was stopped by Stan's words.

"James. Why don't you invite our little spy in."

--

So that's it for chapter two. I still feel like writing though so expect the next chapter today sometime or tomorrow. And I usually don't use the D word, but it was the only word that truly revealed Stan's emotion. But I doubt it bothers you people, I mean the game says it often enough. But, just in case I thought I'd clear that up. I have some friends who would probably be surprised I used it.

Any---way…Please Review. I love reviews. But if you don't that's ok No pressure.


	3. We meet again

Ok, I just posted a chapter but I'm having so much fun… Too bad. I don't get to leave you all hanging for a week or two. That is if anyone is reading this. I certainly hope so.

I do not own Okage. Because there is not a new game. If I owned Okage we would currently be programming the sequel. How ever, if there are any Okage officials reading (although I doubt it.) PLEASE MAKE A SEQUAL!!!!

Last time on Okage: The Second Generation…

"James. Why don't you invite our little spy in."

--

Olivia's heart stopped and her blood ran cold. How could Stan have possibly known she was outside his room. She tried to come up with an excuse, a reason to be in the hall this time of the night.

James opened the door to see Olivia sneaking of toward her room.

"Madam. What are you doing out here?" he asked curiously.

Olivia turned to see the creature who spoke. It was the evil butler James of course. Blue tux, red tie, round white head with two enormous horns sticking out from his head. His two black eyes showed confusion and interest.

"I needed to blow my nose." she lied. "I ran out of Kleenex so I used toilet paper…in the bathroom." she said pointing to the bathroom door at the end of the hall behind James.

"Oh. I see." he said turning to face Master Stan. "She wasn't spying, she needed to use the bathroom."

Stan walked into the hall way to see. Olivia was scared and a little embarrassed. Hopefully Stan couldn't sense she was lying like he could sense she was listening. Also, she was in her night clothes.

"Sorry to have woken you. I really am." she apologized giving a light bow.

"Hmph…Get back to bed." stated Stan before disappearing into his room.

Olivia wasted no time. She was back on her bed and burrowed deep into her sheets in record time. She trembled slightly.

_That was so scary_, she thought to herself. _I really shouldn't do that again. I don't think I can get away with it twice_.

She enjoyed it none the less. She had found out Stan's plan and fooled him into believing she was only using the bathroom. Even if it was just a little game. She giggled in victory. Little did she know it was just the beginning of her own adventure.

--

Ashitaka, Mara, and Olivia raced down the steps that morning to eat. Ashitaka and Mara hadn't returned until late last night, so they were surprised to see a strange man sitting at the breakfast table chatting with their father like old friends.

"Oh kids, your up." said Ari smiling. "I want to introduce to you Stanly. Stanly Hihat Trinidad the Fourteenth."

The twins' jaws dropped. King Stanly. The king Stanly. Olivia took a seat across the table from where Stan sat. She didn't dare meet his gaze, so she kept her head down.

Her older siblings were still shocked. They had heard the stories but never thought they'd ever meet THE king Stan. They took their seat on either side of Olivia. Stan smiled at them before continuing his conversation with Ari.

Marlene finished cooking and sat the food on the table. When they were all served they began to eat. James, who Olivia hadn't noticed sitting in the corner, seemed extremely happy with his omelet. James did love a good omelet. Olivia ate in silence listening to the conversations around her. Her siblings spoke of some movie they seen yesterday, while her Parents and Stan chatted about what had been going on in their lives. Stan dominated the conversation and boasted about all his evil doings and accomplishments. Without lifting her head she took a chance and glanced a Stan. He was currently speaking of some time he outwitted Rosalyn and sent her falling into a cold lake. Her parents were just going along with it. Olivia could tell they really didn't care about Stan's evil plans or world domination. But they listened any way.

There was a knock on the door.

"Olivia dear, since your done eating would you get that." asked her mom.

Olivia got up and casually made her way to the door. She opened it wide. Outside stood a woman not much older than her father. She had a sword by her side and a parasol in one hand. The badge she now wore on her dress was the official badge of the heroes club.

"Hi. Is Ari at home." she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, my dad's in the kitchen. Nice to see you again Rosalyn?"

"Yes. My you've grown. I haven't seen you for almost a year now."

"Yeah. Well, please come in." she said motioning Rosalyn inside. They walked into the kitchen. Stan and Rosalyn's eyes met immediately. All motion in the room stopped. The tension in the room was too thick to slice with a machete. Olivia forgot about their rivalry and stupidly forgot to warn Rosalyn he was here.

"Oh…It's you." Stan said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Hi." Rosalyn forced the word out like she was saying something illegal.

Now that they had made a mutual agreement to not kill each other right then and there, Ari thought it safe to speak.

"Rosalyn. What a pleasure to see you. Sorry I didn't warn you Stan was here. He just showed up last night." He said hoping Rosalyn would not think he was still supporting Stan.

"Of course he would be happy to see you fat legs…" mumbled Stan under his breath. Rosalyn shot him a glare of both despise and loathing. But ignored him otherwise.

"I just stopped by to see how you two were doing." she said smiling.

"We're glad you could come." stated Marlene. "We were actually just planning to have a big get together with the whole party."

"You weren't going to invite me." complained Stan. "No body even cared where I was the last three months."

"I thought you hated all of us 'losers'. And didn't want us coming along with you in the first place." countered Rosalyn.

"As if I had a choice in letting you tag along. I tried to get Ari to ditch you guys quite often. Lose you idiots in the Escapeless Abyss or in the night or something." Stan yelled back. Standing up.

"Children. I think we should go in the other room." said Marlene ushering the three into the other room. Ari knew where this was going and was reminded of the many times he sat hopeless while Rosalyn and Stan fought sometimes as long as an hour. What was worse he couldn't leave because Stan was his shadow at the time. But now he could do something. Stan and Rosalyn were in each other's face, competing to see who could scream insults louder. Ari tried numerous ways of breaking them up, but nothing worked.

Just like old times, he thought. No way to stop them from fighting.

Olivia had gone back into the room where the two fought and her father struggled to get them to stop.

"STOP!" she shouted louder than either Rosalyn or Stan thought possible. Even her father seemed surprised. They all looked at her. Olivia felt herself heating up with embarrassment, but she kept talking.

"You two quarrel like brother and sister. And seeing as how I have both, I would know. It's hard to believe you're an Evil King and you're the president of the Heroes Club." She said confidently crossing her arms. She then noticed the look on their faces. She became extremely afraid all of the sudden. Neither hero nor king responded. About thirty seconds passed before Rosalyn began to blush. Stan still hadn't moved, but his face began to grow almost as red as Rosalyn's. To her surprise Stan didn't hurt her or kill her. He just laughed. He seemed thoroughly amused by Olivia's outburst. She felt warmth and color flood back into her face. She would live to see another day.

"You have spunk kid. Only a complete idiot would say something like that to the Great Evil King Stan. I like you." he said still laughing. Rosalyn was just as surprised about this reaction as Olivia was. Ari rubbed his eyes, not knowing if this was really happening. Marlene and Olivia's siblings entered the kitchen to see what had happened.

Stan finally stopped laughing. "You know what. From here on out, I will try not to fight in front of this young girl. But that doesn't mean I won't insult you Fat legs."

Rosalyn wanted to just slice Stan's head off, but restrained herself.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in Tenel Forest." said Olivia feeling quite proud of herself.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

Yeah, I finished this chapter. I am still feeling that extreme urge to write, so don't be surprised if I post another thing today. Please review.

Not that any one cares, but I have two cats that remind me of Stan and Ari.(in the game) One is extremely shy and runs away a lot. He has the most beautiful coat of fur. But he reminds me of Ari. (I have an overshadowed Cat.) And my other cat is very strange. He is kinda destructive by nature, but he is soooo cute and adorable. Can't help but hug him. But what reminds me of Stan is the fact that he has Black fur and golden yellow eyes. (and when you look at a cat's face they have the pointy ears that reminds me of the shape of Stan's head.) yes, i'm delusional too.


	4. Enter Allitross and a new kind of evil

Well. I'm still having fun writing. I'm going for a new personal posting record. Four in one day. Any way…I have a plot now and am going to start introducing new characters. -cheering and screaming- thank you my ever so loyal fellow fans of Okage.

Okage is not mine. (I've said it three times in this story alone as well as other stories so I think you get the point. Not to mention this is a FAN site. For FAN stuff. Yes I do know I'm stating the obvious.) Enjoy the story.

Previously: "If any one needs me I'll be in Tenel Forest." said Olivia feeling quite proud of herself. (de ja vu)

--

There came a sort of Swooshing noise five minutes later.

"What is that sound?" asked Stan confused.

"The shower. Olivia probably went to take a shower." Ari answered.

"I don't get it. Didn't the twerp say she was going to Tenel Forest?"

"That's my Olivia. Always sidetracked. Chances are she passed a mirror and decided to wash up."

And that was exactly what happened. Olivia went to her room to grab her sword and noticed how worn she looked. She reddened a the thought of Rosalyn and Stan seeing her that way.

Olivia let the warm water cleanse her. _What had I been thinking_, she asked herself._ I could have killed myself_.

She felt a bit guilty about what she said about Rosalyn. But it was the truth she supposed. And it did get them to stop fighting.

_Well, what's done is done and I can't take back what I said._

--

Tenel Forest was calm. The occasional twitter of a bird was all that broke the silence. Olivia finally made it out here. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. She thrust her sword into the dirt so it stuck up like the sword in the stone.

Olivia climbed into a nearby tree that had some conveniently placed branches. She didn't know why, but she preferred the outdoors to her stuffy bedroom. She got comfortable before pulling out her Gameboy. She watched as her character marched across the screen followed by the title. It was time to teach the boss who the real boss was.

In the heat of the afternoon Olivia fell asleep in the tree. She awoke to the sound of rustling leaves and the sensation of being watched. She looked around. She couldn't see anyone. Jumping out of the tree Olivia demanded to know who as there. No reply. She yanked her sword from the ground and held it in front of her. She turned around slowly, examining the shadows for a figure of any sort. Nothing. She let herself relax and dropped her sword by her side. No sooner than she did a voice came from somewhere behind her.

"You relax too soon." it said. "Your enemies may be unseen, but they are still there."

"Stan what are you doing out here? Stalking me no less."

"I wasn't stalking." he said appearing from the shadows. "I was taking a stroll and stumbled upon you sleeping in a tree. What are you doing out here all alone."

"I was enjoying the day."

"You let your guard down. Being so close to the Big Tree Hole it's a wonder you weren't ambushed."

"Don't be stupid Stan. There haven't been ghosts around here for a while now."

"None the less…"

"Why are you here Stan?" Olivia demanded. Stan was up to something. She could feel it.

"I told you I was taking a stroll." he said defensively.

She eyed Stan suspiciously. There was another sound behind her and she whirled around to see what it was. In seconds Stan was beside her, peering into the dense forest.

"Who's their." growled Stan. No answer came.

"What is it Stan?" Olivia asked in a hushed tone. He didn't answer. She was beginning to think he hadn't heard her. So she was going to ask again. Stan somehow knew she was about to speak and motioned for her to be silent. They stood like this for almost two minutes in dead silence. Their was no movement, no sound. The only thing she could hear was her heart beating in her chest. Stanly slowly relaxed. He stood up straight but still didn't remove his eyes from the area.

"We should leave." he said grabbing Olivia's arm and dragging her away from the clearing. They got no further than seven steps when a figure appeared behind them.

"Where do you think your going?" it asked coldly. Stan turned to meet the Figure.

"This is no time Stan." Olivia said trying to drag the king away from a battle.

"Leave me be you little twerp." he said jerking his sleeve from her grasp. Olivia hesitated. She couldn't just leave Stan.

"So you are the great Stanly? Hah. Very great indeed." it scoffed. The figure was tall. Taller than Stan. It wore a black cloak and dark blue suit. It had deep purple hair and silver eyes like storm clouds.

Stan gritted his teeth. He'll be sorry he said that. Stan charged the dark figure with a ferocity never before seen by Olivia. He anticipated the figures movement and aimed so that he would land just behind him. Stan landed lightly and turned to strike the figure with a sword he pulled out from an unseen sheath. The figure, whatever it was, grabbed the sword with a thickly gloved hand. Stan was baffled. How on earth could anything have grabbed a speeding sword with his hand. Even one with thick gloves on. The sword should have cut right through.

"Let me enlighten you Stan. I am the new Great Evil King of all things that roam this puny world. And as of now your powers…Are mine."

What happened next happened so quickly that Stan didn't have a chance. The figure yanked Stan's sword up causing Stan to fly up with it. Stan was sent flying to the other end of the clearing in a crumpled heap and all his powers save a few, were now pulsating in a red ball of light. The figure laughed evilly.

"Way too easy. If you ever get stronger I want a rematch. But in the meantime, all your powers will be poured out into other evil beings that I have chosen to help me in my quest for world domination. As for you…" It turned to face Olivia who was frozen to the spot. She couldn't run. Couldn't scream. Nothing. All she could do was watch hopelessly as the figure neared her. Just when all seemed lost, their came the sound a large group. The figure looked up nervously.

"I will return." it said. "And when I do their will be no one who can stop me." Olivia looked towards the noise and when she looked back the menacing creature was gone. She rushed over to where Stan lay. His figure was slowly fading from human to a pointed black shadow with glowing yellow eyes.

"Stan!?! What's going on?!?"

Stan opened his eyes briefly before shutting them again.

"Stan!"

Stan disappeared completely. Where to? Her shadow? Olivia hoped so. Stan couldn't die. How could he?

"I'm so sorry. Was he your father or something?"

Olivia swung around to see who had said this. It was a young boy. He had short brownish-blond hair with a horn sticking out on either side of his head. He wore a strange Long sleeved tunic colored blue, green, red, and purple. The bright yellow belt around his waist made it look as if he wore a skirt over his similarly colored pants. He also wore a brightly colored jacket like a cloak. His only weapon was a sheathed sword.

"Who are you?" she asked surprised.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to surprise you…it just…my nature I guess…my names Allitross." he spoke with long pauses between his words.

"Alli-tross…Well Allitross, I'm Olivia. Tell me are you the one who scared that guy away?"

"I…Yeah…I did. I heard you scream…and I came."

Scream? Olivia didn't remember screaming. Of coarse she hadn't really been paying attention to herself when Stan was thrown across the clearing. Maybe that was when she screamed.

"I really think I ought to get home. You can come with me if you like Allitross. You could eat dinner with us and stuff."

"Ok."

And the two set off in the direction of Olivia's house. How was she going to explain to her parents the strange events of that afternoon. And how will they react to Stan's little mishap.

--

Not that anyone cares, but i had this story on here before for a few months but deleted it. I'm now rewriting it to make it better. I understand there are still soem kinks... I hope this is good though. Do enjoy and please review.


End file.
